


Want a milkshake? [Canon]

by JJ55



Category: The Congregation
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Feelchess, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ55/pseuds/JJ55
Summary: I wrote this intending to expand both the Duchess and Feelgood as characters, as well as their complicated relationship. It’s not very kinky and, in my opinion, quite light, but I had some fun writing it. It is still NSFW content, so don’t read it if you don’t like that kind of things. Enjoy!-JJ55





	Want a milkshake? [Canon]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this intending to expand both the Duchess and Feelgood as characters, as well as their complicated relationship. It’s not very kinky and, in my opinion, quite light, but I had some fun writing it. It is still NSFW content, so don’t read it if you don’t like that kind of things. Enjoy! 
> 
> -JJ55

[2 months before The Event, Universe 2 (A-0), Meloncorp HQ]

The Duchess walked into the throne room after a hard day. As the supreme leader of the whole Meloncorp empire, she had to attend several meetings every week, despite having an effective distribution of leadership teams. Her hair was a mess. Her whole body was shaking because of all the caffeine she had ingested since she woke up. She walked to one of the corners of the massive room where she took a Meloncorp © complete microwaveifiable dinner from a refrigerator and put it on a microwaveificator strategically located on the same zone. After a couple of minutes, she took the tray containing the heated food and walked up to the throne.

She pressed a button and a folding table popped up before her. A mechanical arm brought a super flat TV screen, and she started zapping as she had dinner. The same garbage as always: Not even MelonTV was decent by that hour of the day. She just prefered to turn it off and finish eating.

Once she was done, she walked down to floor level again and went behind the throne, where a large glass window showed the beautiful yet distressing spectacle that the lights of New York offered. All these lives down there, so meaningless among the multiverse and yet they were what it was made up of.  
A few entities were those who actually moved its strings, and she was one of them. But after all, she was still a human being. A woman that went through the wrong changes to become the right leader.  
She had economically conquered more than thirty universes, all by inflicting fear to force their way to the top. Her power was unmeasurable, capable of defeating gods and yet, feelings she considered irrelevant like love, friendship, hate or mercy tried sometimes to break back into her mind.  
And the funniest part was that her work life wasn't very different from any other businesswoman.

It was just funny.

She moved to her bed on another corner and lay on it. She closed her eyes trying to calm down, but it wasn't working, and ended up staring at the high roof for a couple of minutes.  
She felt the urge to masturbate. Maybe because she was bored. Maybe because it helped her to relax or just because it had been long since the last time she did it.

She quickly undressed and began to gently touch herself, with an inevitable blush. Although she was quite a fan of erotic films, novels and "hentai" series, what she was fantasizing with was the only person she could consider "special" for her. Probably the closest she had to a "friend". That adorable face, his funny and goofy personality, his innocent smile despite him being a drug specialist chasen by several mafias who hardly ever got to him because of the huge protection she had given... Sadly for him, he was once caught off guard by a group of thugs seeking to give a "message", who violently and painfully cut one of his ears.  
Those bastards didn't last alive much time once she arrived there.

As her lust was rising, she felt the need to take out the "heavy weaponry". With her free hand, she searched under her bed to pick a watermelon slice-shaped toy. She got on her knees and began grinding on it, releasing a moan of pleasure. Once she had enough rubbing, she lay again and started slowly introducing it into herself, holding it almost all the way in for a few seconds. Then, she commenced to move it in and out, gradually increasing the speed.

And then it happened.

"Hey Melany! You won't believe this! I stopped by the coffee shop, asked them for a chocolate milkshake, and they gave me a box of 4 for the price of oneWHAT THE HECK HOLY MADONNA I DIDN'T--I---I'LL LEAVE SOME HERE I SHOULD BE GOING I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY"

She forgot to close the doors. Feelgood walked in holding a box he was trying to open, not noticing what the Duchess was doing, or even where she was until he was close enough. Due to the unexpected visit, she tried to cover herself with the blankets but ended up making a mess and freezing before Feelgood's eyes, who was trying to leave.

Her surprised face soon changed for a mischievous smile

"Sorry for what?"

Feelgood turned, confused, not catching the hint at first sight

"Eh, you know, I just found you like that and--"

The Duchess made a sign with her finger, inviting Feelgood to join her.

"Johan, please, come here with me"

Wow. An invitation. Now THAT was strange: When was the last time she didn't gave him an order when she wanted him to do something?  
He left the box on the floor and started nervously walking towards her, with a face of insecurity. His heart and mind were racing. He stopped right in front of her, admiring for the first time her naked beauty, worthy of a renaissance painting. She wanted to be direct.

"Do you have any condoms on you?"

Feelgood could barely speak

"I--uh--No. Why would I--"

"Great, because I already have some here"

She had kept a package under her bed for years (Meloncorp brand, obviously) hoping she would get a chance like this someday. She took one out and proceeded to unzip Feelgood's pants.  
Welp, it seems he wasn't neutered after all.

Once she put the condom on his surprisingly existent member, she took her time to give it a good lick all around, enjoying the melon flavour. But his face was still a mix of things that didn't include pleasure. She had to change that.

"Are you going to stand there the whole night?"

Her invitation didn't change much on him, who was slowly trying to get on the bed. She pulled from him, making him fall on the bed with her. The Duchess held his head and stared into his eyes, but this time she didn't want to read his mind. She closed her eyes and just kissed him.

It was like pressing the "start" button. He moved quickly to completely undress and, although he was still unsure about what he could touch and what he couldn't, he started playing with her generous breasts.  
It was a nice surprise for Melany to find that he was getting on the track now, and allowed him to enjoy some moments before she got on top of him, holding his arms against the bed

"Let's see if you are truly worthy of your nickname, Feelgood"

Well, this was his first time and he wasn't sure how it would end. His mind had become a constant "OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD" since he left the milkshakes box to attend the Duchess' desires.  
His penis slid right in at first attempt, and Melany started moving her body back and forward. Soon, she changed that motion to up and down, with crescent speed. Being immobilized just raised Feelgood's nervousness.

"Ah... You walked in... because you heard me... right, you perverted boy?"

This wasn't really true, but he prefered to stay silent. He was actually feeling pretty good, despite still being worried about if she would be satisfied in the end or not, and how she would react.

After a while, a small container dropped from the pocket of Feelgood's shirt, which was still on the bed among other pieces of their clothing. The Duchess stopped, and picked it up.

"What's this?"

Feelgood raised his arm to quickly take it back from her.

"NO, DON'T TRY THAT!... I mean, this is a special order for a client. They were very specific with the effects, and I think it's one of my finest wor-"

The Duchess, with impressive force, took it again from his hands and read the sticker on it. She grinned at Feelgood.

"I think they won't notice if I take some."

She opened the container and consumed one of the pills. She leaned over the scared Johan, resting her chest on him.

"So... Are you having a good time?"

She got closer to his ear and whispered

"I'm pretty sure this is better than collecting umbrellas, right? You should visit me more often..."

When she was about to get back to action, the effects of the drug kicked in. A warm sensation and strong tingles ran through her body... although her "horror" herself reacted on its own. Her six tentacles grew instantly from her back and strongly holded to the sides and legs of the bed, starting to thrust violently up and down again. Her arms changed to black thin ropes that wrapped Feelgood, who let out a short scream. This was the second time he saw her horror form since the incident where he lost his ear, and no matter how much he was enjoying the sex: it was still a terrifying view, specially knowing she could lose control and squeeze his guts out.

"Melany! Release me now!"

She was out of her mind, arched back and moaning to the full capacity of her sensual voice. She was having a great time for sure. Now the goal was to survive.

As he expected, the wrap was getting tighter and tighter as the thing went on. At first it wasn't a big deal and he could still somehow enjoy, but it reached to a point where it started hurting. It felt like being compressed by the press of a garbage truck. He hoped she could control herself because the fear filled him...

Suddenly, she slowed down, feeling every millimeter as she was closer to climax. Regaining a bit of control over herself, her arms turned back to normal releasing Feelgood.

"Thank god... I- I wasn't feeling very well like that"

Said Feelgood with an awkward smile, trying to make her not worry too much about him, although he wasn't even sure if she did at all.  
The Duchess holded Feelgood's hands and looked directly into his eyes again. He was afraid. He trusted and cared about her, but the immense power her horror form had was disturbing to him.

"I want you to enjoy this too." -Her blush was specially noticeable now.- "Let's finish this, together."

Feelgood’s expression changed. He raised his only ear, smiling and nodding. Melany was happy to see his reaction.  
Their hips started moving against each other with perfect synchrony, as her tentacles started retracting

"Johan, I..."

The Duchess hugged Feelgood with her human arms and kissed him again. The passionate kiss placed the final point on the act, as both of them came. Melany's juices ran down Feelgood's skin, caressing it on their way. She rested on him for some minutes, panting.

"This was fun but... I think I should be going. My… my mother must be worried."

Feelgood slowly left the bed, carefully putting the almost sleeping, still dizzy Duchess to his right, before.

"...Are you sure you don't want to stay with me.... until tomorrow at least?"

He gave her a smile, as he put his clothes on and started walking away.  
After all, even him was afraid of her. That was what being an horror meant: to be feared. She couldn't blame him.

"At least hand me one of those milkshakes..."

It didn't take more than a couple of seconds for him to open the box, take one of the paper cups and rush back to her.

"Good boy, Feelgood~"

.

.

Oh well.


End file.
